Gabriels Message
by JJBluebell
Summary: what if there was more to his message on the porno? Gabriel wants the boys to give a message, to take care of her for him, the one he chose over his own siblings! who is she and why is she so important? why are her eyes so familiar! NO REVIEW, NO UPDATES
1. The Message

**The Winchester brothers stand side by side, watching the message left to them from the Archangel Gabriel, through a cheap porno "Sam, Dean. Your probably wondering 'what the hells going on?' well, if you watching this…am dead! Aw please, stop sobbing, its embarrassing for all of us. Without me, you got zero shot at killing Lucifer. Sorry. But... you can trap him. The cage you sprung Lucifer from, it's still down there, and maybe, just maybe, you can shove his ass back in. Not that it'll be easy. You got to get the cage open, trick my bro back into it, and oh yeah, avoid Michael and the God Squad. But hey - details, right? And here's the big secret, Lucifer himself doesn't even know. But the key to the cage, it's out there. Actually it's keys, plural, four keys. Well, four rings from the Horsemen. You get 'em all, you got the cage. Cant say am betting on you boys, but hey, I've been wrong before, and Dean you where right, I was afraid to stand up to my brother, but not any more. So this is me…standing up, and this is me…lying down" as they turn in disgust Sam goes to shut the laptop, but a voice stops him "oh and by the way, I need you to do something for me. Theirs someone out there, someone I care about, she needs to know I'm dead, I've got a message for her at the end of this, take it to her. Her names Illyria Greenwood, her address is at the back of the cover. Just, make sure she gets it, please." they take a long look at the sincerity on his face, then close the lid gently.**

**Dean turn's the cover of the porno over and reads aloud " 362 S 5th St, Watertown, WI, United States." Dean looks at Sam who just shrugs lightly "looks like we're taking care of last request before savin the world." Dean snarks as he gets in the car.**

**Almost five days later, they sit outside the address that Gabriel gave them, wearily. They exchange a look before getting out of the car and head for the small country town house. Sam holds onto the laptop containing Gabriel's message firmly, as Dean gives three hard knocks on the blue, paint-chipped door, and after a moment it opens a jar, the chain firmly in place "what d'ya want?" asks a sweet, yet fierce feminine voice, it's owner hidden in the shadows behind the door "we're Sam and Dean Winchester, we have a message for Illyria Greenwood from Gabriel." suddenly the door fly's open and there stands a pretty, pail, short, brunette, wearing a Mets jersey and jeans, hair pulled into a messy bun, her right hand clutching a large, out of place, shotgun, a smile on her rose pink lips "A message! What message? Come in please!" she places the weapon down and pulls both men into the house, shutting the door quickly. **

**As she turns to them with a smile she says "so you're the Winchester brothers? Am Illyria." looking them over, sizing them up "well please come into the living room" they follow the small, but curved girl, through a door and Illyria sits on an old, red chair "sit" she smiles warmly as they do as told, taking a seat on a matching couch, a small wooden table between it and the chair "so, you said something about a message!" she chirps happily "um…yeah…I fast forwarded it to where he said your message was." Sam explains as he opens the laptop and places it on the table, facing her. She looks to them oddly and presses play.**

**Gabriel's face appears, like a interview video, so unlike the porno message "Hey baby. If the Winchester's are on your couch, if your watching this… that means I'm dead." she lets out a sob, tears begin to sparkle her deep blue eyes, that seem so familiar to the brothers "oh, don't cry fairy eyes, it's ok, because your gonna be ok! You're my good girl and you'll do fine with out me." she shakes her head sadly "no I wont" to which the recording says "yes you will! Look I don't have much time, so here it is, the apocalypse is goin down, now! And these boys they need someone with a brain to help, coz heaven and hell know they ant got any!" she chuckles lightly "I need you to go with them, stop it from happening, they'll keep you safe and if they don't I'll come back and archangel their ass's ten ways till Sunday. Am sorry I cant be there for you, to hold you and say alls well in demon valley. Jus know that, I chose you Illy, I did it for you, always you, don't be strong, don't hide… jus be happy, whatever it takes. Remember I'll always be with you and I'll always love you. Forever and ever fairy eyes…" she smiles "for always and anyways, angel man" Gabriel smiles "that's my girl" and the screen goes dark, the message ends. **

**She muffles her sobs and looks to the brothers "so Lucifer, he killed him?" Sam nods lightly "yeah, he did. Am sorry" and Dean pitches in "yeah me to. He was a good guy, mostly" she smiles slightly at this and then stands "ok, lets go kill this bastard" the brothers look at her in question "but, don't you got family and stuff that'll notice you missing?" Dean asks and she looks to them "nope, the only person in the world I got is dead, so now I got you. So lets get packed up and go!" the brothers stand as she instructs "I'll go get my clothes you get my weapons. Their in the cabinet in the back room, cant miss em" she smiles weakly, tears still on her milky cheeks and walks upstairs. **

**As she reached her room and gently shut the door, her pain broke free, her tears flooding her face as her body reached the floor and she gripped the sliver chain around her neck forcefully. She brought the chain merely inches from her face and examined it's holdings. A pendant with a sliver fairy sitting upon a tear shaped emerald, she looked into the stone, writing lased inside '**_**the greatest gift I ever had is you'**_** and sobbed harder at the memory. A few moments later she collected herself and stood, beginning to pack. **

**The brothers can hear her faint sobs from above and leave her be, let her morn her loss and go to the back room. There they find a training room, punch bag, fight mat, weights, and a large cherry oak cabinet. They open it, finding a verity of weapons, guns, knives, swords, crossbows, any weapon made, it was likely to be here. They found a bag at the bottom and grabbed the things they didn't already own, then turned to wait for Illyria in the living room. They didn't have to wait long as she came down a few minutes later with a duffle bag full of clothes, she crossed the room ignoring them, and grabbed a frame from the mantel she took out the picture and placed it in her bag "ok, lets go." she turned to them and they left. She didn't turn back to look at her home for the last time, because her home hung round her neck and rested in her bag, and that was all she needed. **

**As they drive Dean looks at her through the mirror and lowers the music "so, Illyria, that's a nice name" she smiles kindly back "thanks, my dad gave it to me, it was an old village in Greece century's ago." Sam turned to her and smiled "cool, I've never been to Greece. Have you?" she nods and shines "my dad took me a few times, it's where he met my mom." curiously Sam asks "where are they now?" and her smile fades with the passing trees "my mom bailed when I was little, she was kind of a party girl, didn't have time for a kid. So it was just me and daddy" he smiles as Dean asks the question the both want to know "so, um, how'd you know Gabriel?" she looks to each of them with a side smirk of surprise "he didn't tell you?" and Sam shakes his head "no, in fact we only found out about you a few days ago" she laughs lightly "oh my god that's so him!" the bothers share a confused look "what's so funny?" Dean grumbles, she stops laughing and looks to each man "Gabriel was my father!" **


	2. Bring Him Home!

They sit in the car driving to Bobby's, Illyria sleeping peacefully in the back, nether brother hardly believes that she's Gabriel's kid, but her attitude changes that idea quickly. Their only a few day's out of the way, and the girl cant drive, well… Dean wont let her drive, not since she told him that she was banned till she's 21, for stealing and destroying a limo when she was 13. Her defence was "what? I was board and it _was_ a limo!" Sam chuckled as Dean's face paled "you are never,_ never, _allowed to drive this car!" both Sam and Illyria laughed at his fear.

They pull into a gritty motel, Dean goes for the room and Sam turns to the curled up girl "Illyria, you awake?" her muffled moan tells him no, and he gets out of the car quietly, he opens her door and bends in carefully taking the sleeping doll like girl in his large arms. She raps her arms around his neck and nuzzles into him, as Dean come out he gives his brother a look that screams _'go get em boy!_' Sam just shakes his head in annoyance "shut up an get the bags!" he whispers forcefully, snatching the key and taking thee resting girl to their room.

He places her on the closest bed, then takes a look at the room, there's another bed next to Illyria's, between it a wooden side desk and a vile lamp, another bed on the opposite wall, next to the bathroom, the wallpaper and bed sheets contrast in hideous red and blue floral patterns, a kitchen unit next to the front door and a TV in the far corner. Dean walks in and loudly throws the bags down "Shush" Sam turns to Dean, who shuts the door quietly and they get ready for bed. As Dean sits on the bed by the bathroom, channel flicking, Sam sits on the bed next to Illyria on his laptop "daddy!" screams the brunette, bolting upright, panting heavily, both brothers race to her aid "hey calm down its ok! Everything's gonna be ok." Sam promises her, both sitting at her bedside "he's dead, he killed him! He killed my dad!" she sobs into her hands "we know, we'll get the basted, put that fucker back in his box and lock it up good, I promise." she just cry's more, her cheeks red and eyes puffy "what do I do? He's gone, my dad, my best friend. Am 18, who's gonna take care of me? How do I go on with my life, knowing he died because of me?" Sam gently takes her hand and says "no! not because of, for! He died for you, to try and keep the world you live in turning. He died trying to give you a life, a life Lucifer stole from Gabriel! don't blame yourself for your uncles evil's!" dean strokes her arms soothingly "and as for who's gonna take care of ya, that would be us! Your family now kid!" she flings her arms around him at his words "thank you" then hugs Sam, lays down and sleeps "thank both of you!" the brothers look at each other and know that their all she has in the world now, so they better not mess up.

As they pull into the salvage yard Illyria smiles to the boys, stepping out of the car she looks around finding a man in a wheelchair on the porch, smiling she walks up to him "hey, Bobby right? am Illyria." he takes her hand and smiles thinly, as they walk into the house she asks blankly "so who's is this?" holding up a green t-shirt "our brother Adam's" Dean answers, looking away from her "where is he?" she asks curiously and Sam mournfully replies "the angels took him" this get her attention as she straitens up and starts digging in her bag "what are you doing?" Dean questions, she pulls out an angel sward "I'm gonna get him, be back by supper" she smiles, walking out of the house "hey wait a minuet! You can do that? Jus go get him?" Dean asks after her and she looks at him like a child "sweetie am half Angel! I can mostly do anything they can, only difference, I do it in style and stay cute!" with that she vanishes before their eyes. Sam turns to Dean "hey at least she comes in handy!" and turn back to Bobby.

She stands suddenly in a fancy room "wow! Nice." she turns at hearing a voice "look you can go, I already said I'm not doing it!" she finds a hansom guy behind her and asks "Adam? Am Illyria, am here to take you back!" he looks to the girl in hope "really?" she smiles at him, when suddenly two angels appear "who are you? How did you get in here?" she attacks them instantly with the knife, slicing the throat of the first and gutting the second "I don't like kidnapping! Unless I'm the kidnapper" turning back to Adam she says "come on take my hand" and he dose so, but not before another angel shows up "what is this?" he screams. Pulling Adam close to her she says "called the grate escape Dude!" and transports her and Adam out of the room. He opens his eyes finding that he's in Bobby's salvage yard, his arms rapped around the shapely brunette, he twirls her around with a grins "thank you, oh god, thank you!" she giggles as he puts her down "don't mention it sugar." she smiles up at him. Suddenly he realises he's still holding her, rather close, and backs up awkwardly. She smiles up at him, knife hidden in her belt, she takes his hand and runs "come on" heading for the house.

They fly into the living room "honey am home!" she shouts and the four men turn to her "and I brought a stray, can we keep em!" she plays as the three brothers embrace "your back! Thank god your back!" Dean mutters happily "are you ok? what did they do to you?" Sam questions "they kept telling me to say yes, but I didn't, torched me, fuckers even got my moms fake to ask, but it wasn't her, if it was she would have taken one look at me then blown their fucking heads off!" Bobby smiles at the scene and Illyria smiles "you welcome!" Sam and Dean turn giving her a vice like hug "okay! Oxygen becoming an issue here boys!" she gasps and they let go with large happy smiles "thanks you!" they say together, she just giggles and shrugs "don't worry bout it, after all what goods havin a half angel around if she cant help right?" Bobby suddenly chirps "how'd you even find em?" she smiles and explains "I got his essence from the shirt and just concentrated on location the being. It's a trick daddy taught me forever ago!" they smile back at her sad face, the mention of Gabriel making her heart sing and cry at the same time. Suddenly the phone rings "'ello?" bobby asks, as he puts the phone down he says "gear up kids. Been a swine flu outbreak, looks like pestilence!" Adam looks at them confused "we'll explain on the way!" Sam swears and they take the directions and head off, the Impala family full.


End file.
